Its gonna be love
by Awalktoremember21
Summary: Its gonna be love, its gonna be great, its gonna be trust, its gonna be real, its gonna change everything i feel. Jamie's words to Landon before she died that made Landon a man he is now...(Based on the song by Mandy Moore)
1. Default Chapter

This story is about love, trust and the life transforming power of love...dedicated to the 'fictional' character Jamie Sullivan. Please review! You all know my email!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"I, Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan do solemnly swears to take Landon Rolance Carter as my lovely be wedded husband, to love and to cherish until death do us apart"  
  
"I, Landon Rolance Carter do solemnly swear to take Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan as my lovely be wedded wife, to love and to cherish until death do us apart"  
  
"Please exchange the rings"  
  
Landon took the ring from his father and put it on Jamie's thin fingers. It fitted her perfectly. Jamie also did the same thing.  
  
"You may kiss the bride"  
  
They kissed each other. So, that was how Landon Carter and Jamie Sullivan was married, a simple North Carolina wedding. But what made everyone wonder was whether they are in love or obliged to wed. See, both are just eighteen years old. But both are as in love as a pair of doves. Jamie was girl who changed Landon's life forever. Before her, his life was plain and miserable but now, he is brought back to the light. They were young and in love. Some people may doubt about their love but their love is as pure as God's. People might think it is immoral to marry at such an early age but they don't care what people say. 1 more thing: Jamie is dying of leukaemia that is why Landon chose to marry her as soon as possible; so that he could spend the rest of her and his life together.  
  
They held each other's hand and walked down the aisle together. That was the first step they took together as husbands and wife. Every body was smiling at them. As they walked back to the door, they saw Eric, Dean, Belinda, Sally, Roger, Mrs Garber and all the people that brought these young couples together.  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"No, I am with you now"  
  
They were at their car, going towards their reception.  
  
"Please do it"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Do chemotherapy! I did some research and there are 40% of success rate"  
  
"Ah, Landon, I told you, I don't want to live with only 40% chance of living. If I take that tiny chance, it means I have to live with machines on me. That is not I want"  
  
"But, I don't want to lose you"  
  
"You won't! I'll always love you forever. Now that we are married, I made an oath on that"  
  
With that, Landon was reassured about her feelings for him. He took Jamie's hand and kissed it. Jamie smiled and looked at his eyes.  
  
They reached the restaurant where the reception will take place. 


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter, sorry for taking so long. I had mid-terms!!!  
  
Jamie and I, we...we spent a beautiful summer together, filled with more love than what people could experience. I love her so much; I could almost die if I am not looking at her... I couldn't believe how I treated her before I found her inner beauty. I realized how cruel I was to her. I was changed though, thanks to her.  
  
Today is the 25th of August, five more days until the end of summer. I entered medical school after our honeymoon in New York. Jamie, she spent her days in the local nursery, teaching children about the bible and how Jesus changed our lives. Every night, she would lead me in prayer and most of the time, I would open my eyes and stare at her face until the prayer was finished. I couldn't believe how lucky I am...  
  
The next day, I was in the hospital, doing some practical work. We were learning how to do a surgery. It was lunchbreak, I sat with Michael, my buddy in surgery. No one believes that I am already married. They thought it was a 'mistake marriage' you know, when someone gets impregnated... Anyway, they knew that I married for love. Everyone knew Jamie Sullivan- Carter in the hospital. She comes in to the hospital regularly for check- ups. "How's Jamie doing?' "She's good thanks; the doctor said that she is doing really well" "Is there any chance?" "Chance of what?" "Chance of a miracle..."  
  
"Ah, Mike, that is what I'd been prayin' for all my life. You know, I wanted her to do a bone marrow transplant but, you know Jamie, she refused to do it" "Why?' "She said she don't want to spend the remainder of her life in the hospital and she said she couldn't live knowing she only have a few chances of surviving. Bone marrow transplant is very dangerous" "I know...I am a medical student you know!"  
  
Landon took another bite of his apple when his mobile phone rang. "Excuse me mike" "No prob!" Landon walked out of the table, near the vending machine. Mike could see his face turn pale. "WHAT? I'll be right there!" Mike stood up after hearing Landon's expressions. "What's wrong?" Landon was in a hurry and he swooped his tray and dumped them in the bin "That was Hegbert, he said Jamie just fainted in the nursery, I think something is wrong! Sorry Mike!"  
  
"She's in the emergency ward isn't she? I'll come!" Mike followed Landon, they ran. In Landon's heart, he was wishing this never happened but deep down he knew, sooner or later, it will. One day, Jamie's body would be so weak, it couldn't cope with a ml of blood loss. Landon muttered a silent prayer that Jamie wouldn't leave him so early. No, my sweet Jamie, please don't take her now  
  
"Mr Carter, can I have a word with you?" Landon followed Jamie's doctor to his room. As he sat, he was hoping that nothing big happened to Jamie. "How is she?" "She is just fine, just fine" "Why did she faint then?" "It is not because of her disease, Mr Carter" Landon heart relaxed a bit. Phew....... "It's because of her baby" 


End file.
